


Commanding

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Choking, Kinktober 2019, M/M, breath-play, established... sorta-relationship?, kinky piketober, size-difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: It has been way too long since Christopher Pike has had his favorite surgeon's hands wrapped around his throat.(day 5 of kinky Piketober)





	Commanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/gifts).

> To the lovely Wians, who shares my love for Boyce towering over Pike. ;)  
Thank you so much for all the writing-fun!

There should really be no reason for Chris to fidget with his communicator, flicking it open and closed, while he watches the grey hull of the starbase draw near through the shuttle’s viewport. No, these are definitely not nerves, he tells himself, frowning in annoyance. It’s nothing more than the flutter of excitement over finally hooking up with Phil Boyce again.

The docking procedure seems to take forever and Chris is tempted to get into the cockpit himself, but he really can’t afford the troubles that might cause, so instead he checks the room reservation for the umpteenth time. When the doors finally open, he is the first person to step onto the station, quickly making out where he’s headed.

Maybe he should be embarrassed at how anxious he is to get into the damned room, but he doesn’t have any spare energy for decency. It’s been six months since the last time their schedules aligned and while there have been a few messages - they really don’t do small talk - Chris is itching to get his hands on his favorite surgeon.

He almost strides past his designation, stops abruptly, and then types in the code that he’s been looking at for the past two hours. The doors swish open to reveal a simple cabin: one small room with a utilitarian bathroom in an alcove, not even separated by a door. Good thing they’re not here for romance and luxurious accommodation.

He doesn’t get more time to look around because the doors have just closed behind him when he’s roughly pushed up against the wall, his head slamming into the bulkhead as Phil, all tall, broad and determined, winds his hands in Chris’ open jacket.

Chris barely has a chance to grin before their mouths collide, so hungry their teeth clash. Fuck, he’s missed this. He’s missed the easy power Phil has over him, not just because he’s a good four inches taller, but because he knows exactly how to play Chris, how far he gets by handling him with all his strength. Phil takes control of their kiss, tongue licking into Chris’ mouth, claiming him boldly.

As Chris gives in, he relaxes against the metal behind him, the tension seeping out until he quietly moans when they part.

“Fuck. You make the hottest noises.” Phil grins, one hand on Chris’ hip, the other cradling his head.

“Maybe I’ll make a few more,” Chris teases, pushing his pelvis forward to let Phil feel the effect he’s having on him. “Guess it depends on you.”

“Always such a cocky little shit.” There’s no sting in Phil’s words, only humor. “But who knows, maybe I want you to shut up and take it instead?” His large hand slides lower until it is wrapped around Chris’ throat, spanning the sensitive skin gently for now, all restrained strength. The touch alone, with only the promise of pressure, is enough to make Chris rock-hard.

“Is that what you need today?” Phil’s thumb twitches directly over the pulse in Chris’s carotid artery, betraying his otherwise cool demeanor.

This is what makes breath-play with Phil so much more intense than with anyone else: as a doctor he knows the dangers explicitly, knows exactly where to apply pressure and when to stop and thus it allows for all of the sensations to be ramped up exponentially.

Chris swallows slowly, past the barely-there obstruction against his throat. “Do it.” His words are neither a plea, nor a command either. His head swims with the complexities of their power balance.

“Take your dick out.” Phil’s voice is barely audible, low and dangerous, and so fucking hot, and Chris worries he’s going to embarrass himself as he fumbles with the button and zipper, over-eager to get his hands on his cock. He’s already leaking precum, way too close to coming without anything else but a hand to his throat. Phil has always had that effect on him.

Phil’s eyes dart down and then he bites his lip. “Missed that massive prick of yours.”

The comment restores a bit of Chris’ sanity. He has such a weakness for Phil’s cock-worship. He grins, the words of just what he’s going to do with his ‘massive prick’ already on the tip of his tongue, but then Phil stares right into his eyes with so much feral power and Chris can barely remember his own name.

“Later you can fuck me till I scream, but right now I want to watch you come with my hand on your throat.”

Chris’ makes a very undignified noise and nods eagerly. Then his neck is constricted further, just enough to make it difficult to swallow.

“Get yourself off. I want you able to last when your cock is up my ass.” Phil glances down again. “But first give me your hand. Don’t want you to damage the goods.”

Chris complies and the sight of Phil licking his hand, getting it slick with saliva, while he’s probably tasting the saltiness of precum, almost fries Chris’ synapses. He is _definitely_ not going to last long.

“There,” Phil grins, flashing his teeth, “now get back to work.”

Chris eagerly obeys, wrapping his now slick hand around himself. He is starting to feel lightheaded, and there’s that tint of fear at being entirely at Phil’s mercy, to be putting his health in someone else’s hands. It’s so fucking good, like he’s floating, boneless, weightless, reduced to his throbbing cock, to nothing but the need to come, to go out with a bang.

His head is full of wool, senses dulling and he dimly knows that he’s almost there, almost at the edge and tries his best to make himself come, so desperate for it.

Just that very moment his blood suddenly rushes back up into his brain when Phil releases his hand and it’s euphoric, wild, pure life flooding his veins and Chris comes with a rough cry, seeing stars.

He has died. There is no other explanation. He has died and gone to heaven because nothing else can possibly feel this good.

“Fuck, you’ve made a mess.”

Not the most celestial thing to say.

Chris opens his eyes and sees Phil’s face looming over him, looking rather pleased. The lights are low, even more so with Phil crowding him against the bulkhead and it feels so damn good. Chris can’t remember the last time he’s been so relaxed. The reason for his blissed-out state starts to come back to him and he looks down to see ropes of white semen all over Phil’s pants, shoes and even on the floor. His pride at the amount of his cum may not be the most mature thought that’s ever crossed his mind, but he really can’t be bothered to feel bad about it right now.

Instead he wipes his hand on Phil’s pants - after all they’re already ruined - and reaches up for the thick blonde hair, pulling Phil down for a slow and very content kiss, lacking their earlier vigor. They take their time to tease each other’s lips and tongues, just long enough until Phil ruts against Chris’ hip, reminding him that only one of them has come so far.

They part and Chris grins. “Alright, handsome. My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am following [this](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) lovely list of Kinktober prompts.
> 
> If you in any way shape or form enjoy AOS Pike Slash fic, please come and join our Discord server! Just follow [this link](https://discord.gg/v9UPsVw)!
> 
> Big, big, thanks to [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for all the hours she has invested in my kinky musings. <3
> 
> If you like this, please check out the Boyce/Pike works by [imachar](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=imachar&user_id=imachar), [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=nerdqueenenterprise&user_id=nerdqueenenterprise) and [gracieminabox](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=gracieminabox&user_id=gracieminabox).  
I would have never fallen down the rabbit hole that is this glorious pairing if it wasn't for their fantastic writing.


End file.
